The Brotherhood of the Infinity Wolves
by CWolf126
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino have had enough of the village, they leave the village to pursue their own ways together as After Sasuke Retrieval Some Assassin's Creed/Samurai Champloo Pairings are NaruHina, ShikTem, LeeTen, KibAnko, ShinoShiz, The guys in the brotherhood are much more cynical, pessimistic, and darker,
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, what's up? It's CWolf126 with a Naruto fanfic. Just letting you know, Naruto is a darker and more cynical dude than in the anime. He will have a few friends/comrades (Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino) that will be loyal comrades who are a group and are basically the shit. It's right after the Sasuke retrieval arc and all of them woke up on the way back to the village. Sakura bashing. NaruHina, ShikaTem, ChoIno, KibaAnko, LeeTen, ShinoShizune.

* * *

The Sasuke Retrieval Team was headed towards the Leaf's gate when Neji Hyuga stopped.

"Hey," Neji said. The rest of the team looked back at him.

"I'm going to go to the Hyuga compound, can you five take care of the mission report?" the lavender-eyed ninja asked.

"Sure Neji, go on home," Shikamaru said. With that the Hyuga leaped of in the direction of the Hyuga complex.

"Bastard, that energy would have been nice while we were fighting for our lives back there." Kiba said.

While staggering towards the Hokage Tower, the team began getting dirty looks from most of the villagers. After some time, Kiba and Akamaru began growling at them, but Naruto just calmly said "Just forget about them Kiba. These uppity pieces of shit aren't worth your time."

"How you put up with these villagers is beyond me Naruto." Kiba said hotly.

"This is nothing. I used to get hospitalized on a weekly basis." Naruto simply remarked. If the group had any extra energy, they would have gawked at Naruto's statement. But being as battered as they were, they simply walked on to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Naruto, what happened?" Shizune asked, her mouth agape with shock.

"Well, those sound ninja four were pretty tough." Naruto said.

"Yes, if it had not been for Temari, Kankuro, or Gaara, I am sure that we would not be standing here today!" Lee said courageously, holding a fist up with tears welling in his eyes at the memory of camaraderie.

"Lee, shut the fuck up," Kiba said while rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Kiba," Shikamaru said. "I would have said something, but that would take to much effort."

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, I could really use a snack right now." Choji whined.

"Man, you just lost all, that weight! Are your really going to try to gain it all back?" Naruto asked, his eyes and mouth wide open. Then he heard his own stomach grumble.

"Look who's talking now Naruto," Kiba said.

"Yeah, yeah, how about we all go to Ichiraku's after reporting to Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto proposed.

"Why the hell not," Shikamaru said. "After the ass-whoopings we all got, we could use a good meal and some down time."

"Okay, but I think you all are missing the point," Shizune said. The 5 boys looked back at her. "You were all beaten within inches of your lives, you should be in the hospital!"

"Ahh," Naruto said waving the comment off. "We'll go after the ramen."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Choji said.

"We get it Choji." Shikamaru irately remarked. "I told you, we'll report the mission's failure and get out of here."

"Wait, you failed?!" Shizune asked.

"Well no shit Shizune! Do you see a Sasuke with us? Cuz I can't." Kiba retorted smartly. "Look this is really starting to get boring so can we go?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with. Lady Tsunade can be worse than my mom when she wants to." Shikamaru answered.

* * *

"You WHAT?" Tsunade yelled.

"We failed the mission. How much clearer can we get Grandma?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes. A tick marked appeared on the blonde Senju's forehead.

"You IDIOT! Do you know what this means? Not only has Orochimaru stolen another one of our most gifted ninja, but he has also found a powerful body to come into once the one he has now is all used up!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"If you ask me, Sasuke is over-rated." Kiba said.

"Are you insane! Sasuke was the rookie of the year for your year!" the Sannin countered.

"Yeah, and we were dead lasts, and we made it to the last round of the chunin exams." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms.

"Not to mention me, I would have made it to the last round had Gaara not been my opponent." Lee exlaimed.

"Yeah, Bushy Brows too." Naruto interrupted. "All this village ever does is go on about Sasuke. 'Sasuke, Sasuke, muah, muah, muah!' I've got 7 words for this village. "Get you lips out of Sasuke's ass!""

Everyone in the room went quiet, even the hidden Anbu team went quieter than they had been before.

"All anyone does in this village is dick-ride Sasuke, getting all worked up about his precious Sharingan. No one ever took two seconds to notice me and the shit I was going through except for the guys standing next to me, along with Shino too. I never held it over anybody, but now I see, I can really only trust those whom I've fought with and suffered with. These guys here have suffered with me every step of the way. We were all rejected by others, so we know what loneliness is." Turning to his 4 friends he said, "I think were all done here, let's go."

With that, the five ninjas leapt out of the Hokage's office to Ichiraku's Ramen, leaving Tsunade Senju looking down at her desk thinking about what Naruto just said.

* * *

Once they got to the Ichiraku's, the dead-lasts ran into Shino, who, for once, actually showed concern for the 5.

"Are you sure that you're going to be all right?" Shino asked the five.

"Don't worry, after this we're gonna get a patch job at the hospital." Choji said after he finished his 5th bowl.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll be fine Shino." Kiba said while grinning.

"Okay." Shino nodded.

* * *

After all of them had finished their ramen and got their patch jobs, the six of them split up to go see some friendly faces. Naruto took off in search of Sakura, to go and break the new to her. Little did he know he was walking into a hornet's nest.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto! You're back from the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Mhm."

"Did you bring Sasuke back to me?"

"Well, uhh, ya' see, uhhh... uhh... no we didn't." Naruto answered. Sakura just stood there with a serious look on her face.

"Uhh, Sakura? Are you okay?"

"No, NO I'M NOT!" Sakura yelled. "You didn't bring my Sasuke back to me, you WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! Because of you, I'll never get to have Sasuke, you idiot!"

Naruto started to laugh maniacally. Now it was Sakura's turn to feel puzzled.

"But, Naruto? What's going on?"

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Naruto yelled. "How stupid of me to forget that you are an avid dick-rider of Sasuke yourself. You want Sasuke, you can have him. I'll bring him back. Just don't expect to see anything below his head."

Sakura just stood there shocked, mouth agape at Naruto's statement.

"Sakura, close your mouth before you choke on something." Naruto said, disgusted. "Oh wait, too late! You've already choked all over Sasuke's dick you skank!" With those closing words, Naruto just leapt off in a course for the training grounds.

As Naruto approached the training grounds, he was taken into the landscape of his mind.

"Wait, how did I end up in a sewer?" Naruto asked as he looked around. "Oh, I'm here again."

**"Damn kid, you really got screwed over when the 4th chose to make you my** **jinchuriki." **The nine-tails voice said.

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it."

**"Well, one way or another, you're going to talk about it. I saw everything that just happened, and my suggestion is, ditch this hell-hole with your friends and** **travel."**

"If we did that, we'd be hunted down as rogue ninjas you idiot! Even I know that!"

**"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say you could tell the 5th that you're going to leave with your friends whether she likes it or not, and if she doesn't you'll let me loose on the village."**

"But..."

**"Kid, listen, I really don't want to destroy the village. The only reason I did it the last time was because a man by the name of Madara Uchiha was controlling me with his Sharingan."**

"Sharingans can do that?!"

**"The genjutsus they cast for it can become powerful enough so that they can control the tailed beasts."**

"Cool, I guess..."

**"Anyway, I just want to get out of this place, and I can see that you do too."**

"Yeah, but..."

**"But what kid? You said it yourself, all anyone in this village cares about is that stupid Uchiha prick."**

"Okay, fine."

**"And furthermore... wait, you said yes? I wasn't expecting you to agree so quickly. I had this whole argument planned out and everything!"**

"Yeah, I get it, you're just like me. Nobody likes you because of your rep which wasn't even your fault. You're not so bad. Maybe with in mind we could become friends."

**"Don't get mushy on me kid! I'm just trying to get out of here."**

"I've got an idea. Can I trust you Kyuubi?"

The fox rolled his eyes saying, **"I'm not really a fox, but whatever."**

Naruto's face began to form one of confusion. "But then what are you? You know what, hold that thought, you can show me!"

**"What, wait just hold on a minu-" **with that Naruto pulled of the seal and the Nine-Tails was free.

**"Kid, why'd you do that?"**

"If I'm gonna be free from my hell, why can't you be free from yours?"

**"Well, okay."** The Nine-Tails stepped out of his prison and showed himself. Naruto wasn't expecting a fox, as the Nine-Tails told him that he wasn't a fox. But he was expecting something like it. You could say that the demon's form was fox-like, but it had some distinct features. When the Nine-Tails stepped out, he appeared with broad shoulders, a robust skull, strong powerful legs with large paws, and a gray-silver coat of fur. The Nine-Tailed Fox was actually a...Nine-Tailed Wolf!

"Your a WOLF?!"

**"Well, we can be anything we want, but the wolf is my preferred state."**

"Dude... THAT'S AWESOME!"

**"Yeah, I know." **the wolf smirked.

"So do I call you Okami?"

**"Yeah, I guess. But my name is actually Kurama."**

"Well alright then, Kurama the Okami it is! Wait till the others here about this!"

**"Don't forget, they're coming with us out of this village, a wolf isn't as strong without his pack."**

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

The six dead lasts (Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Lee) met up in the 5th hokage's office, all of them looking rather serious.

'What's wrong with them?' Tsunade thought. 'It looks like someone just told them that their friends were all massacred. But, it's intimidating. It's kind of hot acutally. Wait what am I saying? They're like 12!'

"What is it that you 6 want?" Tsunade asked Naruto stepped forward to her question.

Looking at her dead in the eye he said, "We want out of this village!"

"What? As in, abandoning the Hidden Leaf?"

"Yes and no. Think of it as... an extended training pilgrimage." Kiba said.

"We're leaving the village one way or the other Tsunade, but we'd preferred not to be labeled as rogue ninja so we don't have to kill the trackers." Shikamaru said.

"And how would you kill the trackers? You 6 may be good, but you're still just genin." Tsunade stated bluntly with unbelief.

"Well, it's not that we'll be killing just the tracker ninjas." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I've made a deal with the Okami, and he said-"

"The Okami?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. You know him as the Nine-Tailed Fox, but he's actually a Nine-Tailed Wolf."

"You made a deal with the Nine-Tails?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yeah, and he said that if you don't let us go, he'll destroy the entire village, and spare only those who stand beside me. So in other words, he kills everyone in the village except for these five, Ayame, and old man Teuchi."

"I don't believe you. You're bluffing."

Kiba then walked forward and placed his hands on Tsunade's desk, "Do you really want to bet the village's fate on a whim?"

As he stared intently into Tsunade's eyes, she thought, 'His gaze, it's so strong. It makes me want to be dominated by him. It makes me want to accept him as my Alpha.' She looked around the rest of the room and thought, 'Not just his, all of their eyes are like this. Even that Akimichi kid's.'

"B-But why would you want to leave the village?" Tsunade asked, trying to avoid their gazes unsuccessfully, a red hue coming up on her cheeks.

"Simply put Lady Tsunade," Choji began, "This village is hell for all of us. Naruto is hated because he's a jinchuriki, Lee is dismissed because he can't use genjutsu or ninjutsu, no one pays attention to Shikamaru because he's lazy, Kiba is shunned because of his nature is unusually canine, even among the Inuzuka, people avoid Shino because he's different, and me, I'm alone because I'm fat." At this Lady Tsunade did a mental double take. She had heard that Choji's temper could rival her own whenever the word "fat" was said in his presence. She couldn't believe that he had just admitted that he was...well... fat.

"So you see Grandma, we've all got our reasons for leaving. So what's it gonna be?"

After a few moments of intense silence, the hokage uttered defeat. "Fine. Just come back in a couple years okay?"

"Fine." Lee said. "We will return to hell in a few years and see if it is snowing."

"Oh yeah guys!" Naruto started. "I've almost forgot to introduce you officially to the Okami! Shadow clown jutsu!"

Then the clone said, "Alright, pour some of the Okami in me, and I'll let him take over."

The real Naruto nodded, and raising his hands, shot a little blast of Kurama's chakra into his clone. Then the clone started to morph into a robust timber wolf.

**"Ahh, feels so good to stretch my legs again."** Turning to Tsunade he said, **"So this is Tsunade Senju, one of the Legendary Sannin. " **Taking a whiff of the air, he said,** "You are a very naughty girl." **Tsunade's succeeding blush rivaled that of Hinata's. **"Your pheromones are off the chart!" **Turning to the boys he said, **"Apparently, she sees all of you as her Alpha's and she wants you to take her until she falls unconscious."**

Smirking Shikamaru replied, "Check and mate. Let's go guys, I don't want to lose my virginity to a woman who wants to be a living masturbation sleeve for 6 men." The wolf poofed out of existence and the six ninja's leapt out the window, leaving Tsunade rubbing her legs together thoroughly.

* * *

As the six ninjas leaped from building to building, they approached the gate. Taking a look back, Naruto said, "Part of me is gonna miss this place." The other 5 looked back with confused looks. Then Naruto followed up with, "Just kidding! I'm never gonna miss this piece of shit!"

"Damn straight!" Kiba yelled.

"Yes! We will leave behind our pain and misery, and move forward unto success and greatness."

"Yeah!" Choji cheered.

"Wait guys." Shikamaru said. They all stopped on a roof and Shikamaru restarted, "Let's get a fist pump to leaving this dump." Raising a fist everyone followed suit saying, "To leaving this dump." Then they all yelled, "HUA!"

"Wait, there's something else too." Shino began.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Cracking a smile, Shino yelled, "To bitches, freedom, brotherhood, and unlimited power!"

"Hell yeah Shino!" Choji said.

"Who knew that bug-boy over here was a party animal?" Kiba joked.

"Well, all I know is that I like this new Shino," Lee remarked.

"Yeah! To bitches, freedom, brotherhood, and unlimited power! HUA!" Naruto yelled.

Then the six young ninja ran out of the village into the land beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

Sup dudes and dudettes? It's CWolf126, with the second chapter "The Brotherhood of the Infinity Wolves." It's picks up at the beginning of Shippuden, except Kakashi is pursuing Deidara, and Sakura and Lady Chiyo are facing off against Sasori. Chapter 2 is now finished.

* * *

Six ninja in long, navy blue robes (A/N: think Altair's robe from Assassin's Creed) with white border lines, were leaping through the forest. Then after a while they stopped to rest. They all pulled their pointed hoods up and ninja with a spiky ponytail spoke, "Kiba, how far away are we?"

"About," Kiba sniffed the air and checked with Akamaru, "10 miles from the fight."

"Alright, lead the way."

Kiba nodded and the group re-hooded and leapt off again.

* * *

Sakura was trying in vain to create a clear line to Sasori. But, there were simply too many puppets, even with Lady Chiyo's Chikamatsu collection in action. After a while, even those puppets were destroyed, leaving Lady Chiyo and Sakura kneeling before Sasori, completely at his mercy.

"Don't kill us!" Sakura yelled.

"Cute, you're begging for your life." Sasori commented. "I've massacred entire nations, but you think that I'll spare you just because you asked politely? You didn't even say please."

A few more moments of silence ensued.

"Say it."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Say 'Please spare my life Master Sasori.'"

Sakura simply turned her face away in defiance. Then Sasori slammed her face into the ground and held it down with his foot.

"Leave Sakura alone, kill me instead!" Chiyo shouted.

"Shut up! You are in no position to make demands." Sasori barked. Turning to Sakura he continued, "Say it you worthless bitch!"

"Please spare my life Master Sasori." Sakura whimpered, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"See, you are my slave, and pretty soon, you'll be wanting to please me in every way possible." Sasori whispered suggestively. Sakura's eyes widened and she began to writhe underneath Sasori's foot trying to escape.

Out of seemingly nowhere a voice said, "Despite the fact that she probably deserves it, I still want to fight you, so you can't rape her right now."

"Just leave this place," Sasori said. "If you want to live, you'll be smart and leave this place."

"Funny, I was called stupid for most of my life." Another voice said. Sasori turned around in bewilderment.

"Yeah same here," a third voice said. Sasori turned around again and realized he was surrounded by three hooded figures.

"How about we just kill you now? That way, you don't have to return to your superiors and ask why you couldn't finish the job." The first voice proposed.

"You can try to defeat me, but that won't be as easy as you think."

"You're right, it'll be easier." The second said, a large white dog next to him. All the while, Sakura's eyes were going ballistic thinking, 'These voices, I know them! But could it really be?'

Then the first person disappeared. They didn't move, they just vanished from sight. Then in time shorter than a blink, he reappeared in front of Sasori's face and said, "Boo." With that, he rammed a trench knife into Sasori's "heart." The puppet master sank to the floor.

"Aww, that wasn't much of a challenge." The hooded figures said simultaneously.

"Whatever," the second said. "We still got Deidara if he's still alive."

"But how likely is that? I mean, you know how he gets when one of us is threatened." The third replied.

"True, but still, we could divvy up the body parts and use them for decoration." The first said.

"Dude, you're sick. But then again, so are all of us."

"Damn straight! HUA!" The three figures then touched the bottoms of their fists together. All of this was driving Sakura insane.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Sakura yelled.

"Damn, for Kami's sake girl! You're breasts haven't grown, but your voice sure has! Keep it down!" the first said irately.

"Fine. Who are you three."

"Really? You forgot the sound of our voices? Whatever."

Then the three pulled back their hoods, and Sakura gasped.

"It's you? Choji, Lee, Kiba? Is it really you?"

"Uh, duh!" Kiba said.

"But, you look so different!" That was putting it lightly. Kiba's feral looks were even more intense, he was taller, and Akamaru was huge now! Lee's eyes were not as big anymore, he was taller too (well all of them are), and his hair was now almost completely gone in a buzz cut. Choji was the most different of all; he was fit and strong, just like Kiba and Lee! All of his fat was gone, and his hair was even longer now.

"Yeah, we know, now come on, we got to catch up with the other three before they kill Deidara. I want his right arm!" Kiba said, brushing off her comment, took off a second later which produced a tick mark on the pinkette's abnormally large forehead.

"Hey, no fair Kiba! You got the last one's right arm! The coolest stuff is always in the right arm!" Lee yelled, leaping off after him.

"Not always Lee, the head can be pretty cool, especially if they have a dojutsu!" Choji said indifferently.

Sakura froze at this, thinking 'Did they really kill Sasuke and bring the head? Naruto said he would, and he never breaks his promises.'

"Hey, puppet bitch! Let's go!" Kiba yelled.

All Sakura could do is catch up with Lady Chiyo, seeing as she is completely useless at anything else.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was pursuing Deidara, who was on his bird made from explosive clay, with his Sharingan activated. He had already missed the teleportation jutsu of his Mangekyo Sharingan twice, tearing off Deidara's arm in the second attempt, so he had to get up close with the explosion specialist. He was about to catch him when one of the tail feathers went off directly in front of him, sending him crashing down to land on top of a log, stretching across the gorge. He was looking up in the sky when he saw three shadows fly over him, pursuing the same course as Deidara's at nearly twice the speed. Kakashi got back up, and attempted to catch up, though his injuries were preventing him from going at full speed.

'Even at full speed, I don't think I could catch these guys,' the Copy Ninja thought. 'Who are they? I've never seen those cloaks before.'

* * *

"Naruto, slow down! Keeping this pace up may be the equivalent jog for all of us, but it's still a drag!" Shikamaru complained.

"We'll catch Deidara so you can kill him. We want to just as much, but try to contain your excitement," Shino said passively.

"Fine, whatever, but if the pace takes us more than a minute, I'm going on ahead," Naruto said, impatiently.

"Fine by me." Shikamaru said as they slowed down, but only barely. "Ahh, see, now isn't this relaxing Naruto?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto admitted begrudgingly. "Hey, you remember our escapades in the Land of Fangs last year?"

Shikamaru smirked, "How could I not? That was the only time we ever ran for our lives since leaving the village."

"Yeah, those girls' mothers were mad as fuck when they saw us lying in their daughters' beds." Naruto remembered.

"Man, that was crazy! I remember you had a short brunette with an ass, I got it in with a tall blonde, Yo I swear, legs for days man! But who did Shino get." Shikamaru pondered. After a few moments he said, "Oh, yeah! He had that cute little read head!"

"Well, see, that's as far as you know." Shino said.

Naruto and Shikamaru just blatantly looked at Shino and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Shino said with a barely noticeable smirk, "is that she wasn't as innocent as you may have thought. She invited another two of her friends over, and let me tell you, it was WILD!"

Then the other two started laughing uncontrollably.

"You sly fox!" Naruto yelled.

"Sly? That wasn't planned Naruto," Shikamaru responded. "It was all luck." Looking back at Shino he said, "You my friend are one lucky bastard!"

"Fuck yeah!" Shino said.

Just then the three of them sensed an impending explosion, and jumped out of the way, refocusing on their original objective.

"How did we even start talking about this?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea to be honest." Shino said.

"I do, but explaining it would be too troublesome." Shikamaru answered.

"Lazy ass."

"Shut the fuck up. Let's just kill this guy already. I want to go back to the village for that ramen shop." Shikamaru paused. "I can't believe I just said that."

* * *

Those three in the dark robes behind Deidara were some of the fastest he had ever seen.

'How are they moving so fast?' Deidara wondered. But then he heard a bit of laughing and tuned in on their conversation.

"You my friend are one lucky bastard!" the one on the right said.

'They're not even taking me seriously! Who do they think they are, disrespecting my art like that!' With that thought, Deidara detonated another tail feather. But the three already moved out of the way, and the explosion didn't even faze them. 'Who are they?'

* * *

Kakashi was coming into view of the giant white bird, but when he got there, he only saw two dark cloaks. 'Where'd the third one go?'

Just then a loud bang sounded through the air, but now explosion was evident. The only thing that was different was… the giant clay bird was falling through the sky, with Deidara alongside it!

'How did they do that?!' Kakashi wondered as his eyes widened. 'They defeated Deidara, an S-Class criminal within mere moments of formal confrontation! Just who are these guys?'

The third ninja reappeared in between the two ninjas, and the trio made their descent, with Kakashi in pursuit.

* * *

"How did you dodge my attack?" Deidara asked the group. "You shouldn't have been able to do that."

"Uhh, yeah, we should have. You're attacks are predictable because they rely on one style. So, we take that into account, and we can form a strategy simple enough to dogde, counter-attack and immobilize, and finally eliminate." The figure on the left said.

"Man, it seems like the Akatsuki is slipping." The one in the middle said.

The trio began to converse among themselves again. Deidara used this to his advantage and bit off a piece of his bird. Then a voice came out of nowhere, "Just where do you think you're going?" A bright gleam met Deidara's gaze. After the bright light faded, Deidara got a look at the man's face.

"Well, Might Gai of the Hidden Leaf. I didn't expect you to survive the trap." Deidara smirked. Then, two more ninja's appeared. One had the signature eyes of the Hyuga clan, and the other had a large scroll on her back and a chain-and-sickle in her hands. Deidara's smirk faded. 'If I had both my hands, I could take them. But I don't so I've got no other choice.' "I guess I'll have to resort to this. My ultimate masterpiece. My most powerful explosion. Witness true art!" With that, Deidara's body started to swell in a non-uniform pattern.

* * *

"Neji what's happening?" Gai asked.

"It appears he's concentrating his chakra into one point in his body. He's going to blow himself up!" Neji said, Byakugan flaring.

"Let's get out of here!" Tenten yelled.

"No! You will witness my masterp—"

"Shut the fuck up." A hodded figure said, cutting of Deidara. Deidara's mouth opened and his body fell to his knees. When the body face planted, it revealed a kunai sticking out the base of the skull. "Damn he was annoying! But it was kind of funny! It inspires me to make my own art! Yo, Shik, drop a beat!" Another two ninja appeared. At this, the other four ninja looked puzzled. This ninja had defeated an S-Class criminal in less than a minute, and he was proceeding to make a song? Not only that, but there were two others dressed just like him. Then, one of the cloaked figures started to beat-box, and the first one was getting into a flow.

He opened his mouth to say a word, but then a loud, "WAIITTTT!" resounded throughout the forest.

Three more cloaked figures appeared, and one said, "Don't kill him yet, I – " and stopped once he saw the body. "Damn it man! I wanted a piece of him! His friend wasn't all of that!"

"Yeah, well you just threw me off my rhythm! I was just about to start spittin' and you ruined it!"

"Aww man we're sorry bro!"

Then, Sakura, Kakashi, and Lady Chiyo came in. Team Gai immediately rendezvoused with the other three and started speculating.

"Do you know who these guys are?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I know who the last three that you saw are. They are," Sakura began but was cut off when one of the hooded figures appeared in front of her and silenced her with a finger.

"Now, now, don't go spilling our secrets. We'll reveal ourselves when we fell the timing is perfect." With that he disappeared and reappeared next to his comrades. The remaining 7 just looked at the group in shock. They acted like they were the best of friends, brothers even. Laughing, beat-boxing, they looked like they knew exactly how to work together.

Then Deidara's killer started to rap.

"Okay, I'm in here so what's up now? Goin' in, so sit down!

N. U. and I'm so fly, and won't move, like tough crowd!

Twelve years I stuck out, got death threats, pushed down!

But how they 'posed to hurt a guy that been gone for so long!

Beat drop and I go in, spit so hard, you know it's me!

It fills me up and then I pour, this might go underneath your skin!

I promise man I'm on it, the showcase of my power!

Im'a get it in, no bullshit or pretend, bitches on me like flies, for real!"

"Ayyyyy! That's my boy man! Ever since you met Killer B, your spit has gone off the charts!" another cloaked figure said.

"I do my best!" the figure said cheekily.

"So do you think that we should reveal ourselves to them?"

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

"Can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

"You know it."

Turning to face the other six ninjas, the six in cloaks raised their hoods.

"What's up motherfuckers and motherfuckettes?" the blonde said.

* * *

"N-Naruto? Lee? Shikamaru? Choji? Kiba? Shino? Is it really you?" Tenten stuttered. She was the only one able to form a sentence. Everyone else was at a loss for words. Even the normally cool and collect Kakashi Hatake was shocked into silence.

"But-but…why? Why come all this way to save us?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Shikamaru answered instead, "Please flower-girl, don't flatter yourself. The only reason we saved you was because we wanted to kill an Akatsuki. But now that we think that all that hype about those guys was just bullshit. They couldn't even keep up with us."

Choji picked up where Shikamaru left off. "Yeah, the only reason why we're even coming back to the village is so that we can pick up some girls and leave. The last couple girls we've had didn't have the necessary…stamina to keep up with us." He said smirking.

Lee continued. "He's right. Each one of us has someone…special in mind," he finished looking at Tenten intently.

Tenten started to heat up, thinking, 'His stare. It's so sexy. So commanding. What am I thinking, I have to stop it! But I can't.' Her cheeks started to develop a hue of red.

Kiba took a sniff in the air. "Damn Lee! You move quick. She already want's you. What's with the Leaf village shinobi? As soon as you give one of 'em a stare, they fall to pieces."

Shino then loosened up and said, "Remember Tsunade when we said that we wanted to leave? The way she was struggling so hard to not strip and bend over the desk was hilarious!" He finished with a chuckle.

The other six's jaws just dropped.

"Yeah man!" Naruto joined in. "Oh, my god! That was so funny. Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up? You remember that hot redhead in the Land of Forests? She acted the same way as Tsunade! Aww, it sucked that we had to go. Why couldn't the daimyo just leave us alone? Sure all of us fucked his daughter over the course of a week, but it wasn't like it was rape. She agreed to it."

The other six's jaws hit the ground resoundingly.

"Uhh, not to distract you guys or anything, but Gaara may be dead." Sakura pointed to the clay bird.

"Shut the fuck up. He's not dead so we'll deal with that in a minute. There was also Haruna in the Land of Vegetables. She was a bit bitchy at first, but she wasn't so bad after a while." Naruto dismissed.

"Yeah, her ass wouldn't quit!" Choji agreed.

"Guys!" Neji said.

"Calm down, don't get your panties in a wad Hyuga!" Lee remarked.

Walking over to Gaara, the six just shot individual chakra bursts into his body, and Gaara's eyes opened.

"N-Naruto?"

"Sup, Gaara? Heard you've been made Kazekage."

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, good shit. Don't expect to be working with me anytime soon. I've given up on becoming Hokage. I've got all the respect I need with these guys," Naruto said, motioning to his five pseudo-brothers.

"Well, that's too bad. Can we get back to the village now?" Shikamaru asked irately.

"Hang on man, let's drop Gaara off. Plus, while we're there, maybe you can see Temari." Kiba suggested.

A smirk appeared on Shikamaru's face, and he said, "Can't wait to see how she'll react to me."


End file.
